


Фетиш

by Chrissy



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Что делать, если ты "грязный" священник?





	Фетиш

Руки.

Когда Томас молится, Маркус не может оторвать взгляда от ладоней, от переплетённых пальцев, в которых зажаты четки. Не может не смотреть на руки, когда тот листает Библию в поисках нужной молитвы. Даже простая белая кружка с крепким черным сладким кофе между двух ладоней привлекает к себе внимание.

Это похоже на фетишизм, извращение, больное влечение — плевать!

Но больше всего эти пальцы не дают покоя бушующему сознанию, когда обряд изгнания демона окончен, семья остается один на один со своими проблемами, а экзорцисты скрываются за очередной иногда обшарпанной, иногда нет, мотельной дверью. Маркус опускается на колени перед Томасом, сидящим на краю кровати, устало опустившим плечи и практически засыпающим. Он целует ладонь, обе, прямо в центр, там, где линия жизни, затем обводит языком другие, а после втягивает каждый палец в рот, посасывая с пошлыми влажными звуками. Томас все это разрешает, жмурясь от удовольствия, хотя раньше и представить не мог, что такое может ему понравиться.

Но самое сокровенное, самое грязно-постыдное, но самое любимое для Маркуса это другое.

Томас лежит совершенно обнаженный на не самых свежих простынях, бесстыдно раскинув ноги, выставив себя напоказ перед Маркусом. Ему будет неудобно, неловко, он будет молиться о спасении их душ, но позже.

Сняв свою колоратку, он будто перестает быть праведником, как и всегда рядом с Маркусом, впрочем — под его жадным взглядом невозможно не почувствовать себя великим грешником.

Но Маркус словно ждет чего-то, какого-то сигнала. Он не касается Томаса, только сверлит взглядом, пока тот не начинает действовать сам, определенно зная как раздразнить его (шах и мат), но наверняка понимает, что это не протянется долго. Он жадно, неотрывно смотрит, как Томас раскрывает себя смоченными слюной пальцами, вставив сначала один, а затем уже тремя разрабатывая тугую дырку, насаживаясь и еще больше выставляясь напоказ. Его лоб и виски покрыты испариной, глаза прикрыты, на щеках подрагивают тени от ресниц, губа закушена, чтобы не стонать. Маркус, неспособный более выдерживать подобного зрелища, подается вперед и добавляет свои пальцы к пальцам Томаса, от чего тот протяжно стонет — кожу и мышцы сильно тянет, и это немного больно. Конечно, не демон, вынимающий душу, но тоже не очень-то приятно. Маркус замечает это, видит, как утихает возбуждение Томаса, и его это совершенно не устраивает. Он мягко убирает его руку и заканчивает начатое, потирая и нажимая пальцами там, где следует, и насаживается ртом на опавший член, чтобы довести до пика. Так он пытается сказать своеобразное спасибо за то, что ему все это позволяют. Быть таким, какой он есть.

Губы.

Когда Томас прикусывает губу, задумавшись над чем-то, Маркус наблюдает исподтишка, как ярко выделяется кожа под белыми зубами. Он смотрит тайком, как Томас шепчет молитву, время от времени облизывая пересохшие губы, от чего те блестят и манят, как свет фонаря ночного мотылька.

Однажды Кин видит, как Ортега ест банан, после чего перестает их покупать. Это выглядело как неприкрытое порно. А сам Маркус не может после этого нормально думать и чуть не попадается на удочку демона. Это было уже чересчур даже для такого грязного извращенца-фетишиста-содомита-священника как он.

Когда Томас первым целует Маркуса, тому кажется, что он второй раз видит Бога, да простит он его за кощунство. Кин не может оторваться от этого грешного рта: он покусывает губы, обводит языком кромку зубов и сплетается с чужим языком своим. Они целуются так долго, что обветренная нижняя губа Томаса трескается, и Маркус, как вампир, слизывает выступившую кровь. Но, в качестве извинения, приносит бальзам для губ на следующий день. И почти что жалеет — сладко-медицинский запах преследует, отчего так и порывает подойти и слизать бальзам с его губ, добраться до поджившей корки.

Насладиться сполна этим греховным ртом Маркус может, когда Томас впервые неумело пробует ему отсосать. И плевать на зубы, царапающие нежную кожу, совершенную неопытность в попытке доставить подобного рода удовольствие — самого стремления уже достаточно. Маркус смотрит на краснеющие губы, которые стали соблазнительно припухшими, и от того, чем Томас сейчас так увлечен, и от долгих поцелуев, предшествовавших оральному сексу. Он представлял, как будет снова украдкой смотреть на этот рот и вспоминать этот момент: Томас на коленях, как перед распятием, только в отличие от обыденной ситуации, обнаженный по пояс, упирающийся ладонями Маркусу в бедра, его голова между ними, почти ритмично двигающаяся, чертов греховный рот на его члене, и покрасневшие губы, сжимающие головку.

Бедра/задница или взгляд с другой стороны.

Томас, зашедший в комнату, чтобы взять свои забытые на столе четки, совсем не ожидал увидеть Маркуса в позе страуса — тот стоял к нему спиной, наклонившись и выискивая что-то на полу, выставив задницу на обозрение. Отогнав пошлые картинки, навеянный вчерашней ночью, когда Маркус в одной белой рубахе, наброшенной на плечи, отсасывал ему, забросив ноги себе на плечи, Томас хватает четки и спешно ретируется. Но Маркус не был бы Маркусом, если бы не подметил подобного интереса.

Вечером следующего дня Томас сидит в кресле и пялится в телек, даже не заостряя внимание на происходящем на экране. После душа и горячего чая, который он почти допил, не хотелось ничего — только сидеть вот так, вытянув босые ноги. Маркус, отправившийся в душ вторым, вышел оттуда в одних джинсах, сидящих слишком низко, открывая прекрасный вид на ложбинку между ягодиц, выступающие тазовые косточки и чертовы темные волоски над пуговицами штанов. Томас делает вид, что внимательно смотрит новости, но внимание то и дело переключалось на Маркуса, разгуливающего по номеру. А после тому приспичило начать что-то искать в своём чемодане, снова выставив задницу напоказ. Томасу пришлось закусил губу и положить ногу на ногу, чтобы Маркус ничего не заметил — его интереса, его слабости, его желания.

Ортега не решался делать первый шаг, всегда Кин подходил первым: целовал, раздевал, опускался на колени или мягко подталкивал Томаса, чтобы тот доставил удовольствие в ответ. Только один поцелуй был инициативой Томаса, на большее его смелости не хватало — то ли колоратка жгла шею, то ли мысль о том, что он может превратиться в соляной столп. Но как только он оставался обнаженным перед Маркусом, все мысли куда-то исчезали, оставались только Томас, Маркус и пламя, разгорающееся между ними. Вот и сейчас он не решался сделать первый шаг, да и как? Сказать: я фанат твоей задницы? Или что-то еще более пошлое. Но будто бы он не знал своего напарника.

— Ты во мне дыру сейчас прожжешь, — усмехается Кин и, распрямив спину, потягивается всем телом, позволяя себя хорошенько рассмотреть, затем подходит плавной походкой, словно ленивый кот, и седлает его бедра. — Давай, не стесняйся, трогать разрешается, — и с этими словами кладет ладони Томаса себе на задницу, чуть сжимая его пальцы, вынуждая ухватить покрепче.

И Ортегу ведет — он мнет ягодицы сквозь джинсовую ткань, а Кин улыбается своей особой улыбкой и наклоняется для поцелуя, проезжаясь бедрами по промежности Томаса, дразня и ещё больше распаляя. Тот не выдерживая, расстёгивает болты на джинсах и, вынуждая приподняться, стягивает их, чтобы обхватить ягодицы, неприкрытые тканью, мнет жадно, чуть разводя половинки в стороны. А Маркус продолжает тереться о его член.

— Сними их и помоги мне, — шепчет он на ухо, прикусывая мочку и ненавязчиво дергая за штанину.

Кин встает, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, и Томас спешно стягивает с себя спортивные штаны, следом за которыми на пол комом летит нижнее бельем. А после Ортега помогает Кину избавиться от джинсов, кидая всю одежду на пол — потом разберутся.

Маркус усаживается поудобнее, опирается на правое плечо Томаса одной рукой, а другой помогает себе насадиться на член.

— Черт, ты что делаешь? — беспокоится Томас.

— Тише, я себя уже растянул для тебя, там, в ванной, — сквозь зубы произносит Маркус.

И, не давая продолжить спор, целует — глубоко, жадно, совершенно греховно.

Маркус опускается до основания, и Томас стонет, когда полностью оказывается внутри — слишком хорошо, слишком сильно и сразу. Хочется спустить прямо сейчас, так что приходится посильнее закусить губу, чтобы боль отрезвила хоть на мгновение, чтобы можно было продолжать. Но Маркус, словно не замечая того, что Томас уже на грани, снова кладет его ладони себе на задницу и начинает двигаться, аккуратно, медленно. В конце концов, Томас, удерживая его сзади за поясницу, пока Маркус сжимает его бока ногами, сам начинает двигаться резко и глубоко, пока тот помогает себе рукой, почти до боли сжимая член в кулаке, и наконец выплёскивается на живот Томаса, а тот чуть позже кончает в него, потому что кто-то совершенно забыл про презервативы.

После второго захода в душ они лежат вдвоем на узкой мотельной кровати. Маркус, закинув ногу на Томаса, дремлет, как кот на печке. Ортега же лежит без сна, задумавшись о чем-то, пока Кин не притягивает ближе, уложив его ладонь на свою задницу. И лишь после они оба засыпают сном младенца.


End file.
